Start of Something Else New
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION. In one universe, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez met at a ski resort and, against their will, performed a karaoke duet. In this universe, the two fell in love. This is not that universe. In this universe, Gabriella did not sing that duet, but Troy is still in the musical. Intersted? APPS CLOSED
1. Prologue and App

In one universe, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez met at a ski resort and, against their will, performed a karaoke duet. In this universe, Gabriella transferred to Troy's high school, East High in Albuquerque New Mexico. The two challenged the status quo, and broke out of their stereotypes and starred in the school's musical, Twinkle Town. In this universe, the two fell in love. They worked over the summer at a resort owned by their fellow classmates, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, parents. In this universe, they entered their senior year in high school. They faced the trials of growing up and growing apart, and they managed to stay together through university. In this universe, Gabriella Montez became Gabriella Bolton, pediatrician and proud mother of two, all because of one karaoke duet she sang one New Year's Eve.

However, that is only one universe. In many other universes, Gabriella did not sing that duet. She and Troy went through high school never talking to each other. In many other universes, Gabriella ends up married to someone else, divorced, a single mother, or a teen mom.

In this universe, none of the above happens. That is because, in this universe, Gabriella Montez never existed.

However, in this universe, Troy Bolton still breaks the status quo and stars in the school musical, Back to the 80's. In this universe, his friends Chad Danfourth, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross are all in it, too, but we'll get to that later. In this universe, there are a lot more students interested in auditioning for the school musical. Who are these kids? That's where you come in.

* * *

So, I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue! This is my newest SYOC. I need 3 male OCs. They may be main or reoccuring.

Another fun aspect (I hope) of this story is that there is no established relationships. So, your OC can be the love interest of any existing High School Musical character, or another OC.

A few rules:

You must, I repeat, **MUST **submit your character by PM only. It also helps if you make the _name of your character _the _subject line of the message._

Your character can not interfere with the canon of the story. They can't be captain of the basketball team, because Troy already is. Likewise, they can't have starred in all the previous musicals.

I hold every right to remove your character if you do not review. I will give you a three chapter lenience, starting with the first real chapter, which will be posted before Feburary. If you go three chapters without reviewing, your character WILL be removed from my story.

Alright, so, without further ado, the application:

**Name:**

**Nickname (if applicable):**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Sexuality:**

**Stereotype (Jock, Brainiac, Goths, Drama Club, Skaters, ect.):**

**Appearance:**

**Style (include at least one example):**

**Personality (detailed, please):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Flaws:**

**History:**

**Character from Disney Channel Show or Movie, Past or Present they Resemble Most (Personality-wise, not appearance):**

**Dreams/Goals:**

**Biggest insecurity:**

**Kinds of people they'd be friends with:**

**A Random Quote (so I can get to know that character better):**

**Why do they want to be in the musical?:**

**Audition song (must be from the 1980's):**

**Previous Credits (Other parts they've had in plays or musicals, or even if they take ballet secretly):**

**Love interest (please list at least one canon character, and give a short description of what type of OC they'd work with. You must include both):**

**Anything else important:**


	2. Auditions

**AN: It's finally here! Chapter one! Thanks to everyone who sent in a character! Writing auditions was daunting, so I apologize if it starts to get boring during that scene. I've included all of the OCs, although some have notably more screen time. I once again apologize, the next chapter will be more focused and more evenly spread. Without further ado, Auditions!**

* * *

As scene as old as time itself. Mr. Bolton and Ms. Darbus stood arguing in Principal Matsui's office. "This is ridiculous!" the basketball coach cried.

"Is it ridiculous, Bolton?" was Darbus' rhetorical answer. "For years your players have caused ruckuses throughout the school, and yet have received no penalization! One group of students should not be considered elite or privileged just because they're on a certain team! How would you have felt if Sharpay Evans wasn't given detention after punching Brianne Merritt last year!"

Coach Bolton attempted to collect himself before responding "That was different."

"How?" Darbus questioned. "How is it different? Your team constantly slacks in class, they very rarely turn in assignments, and are downright rude to the teachers and other students, and we're all supposed to turn a blind eye to it. But if one of my drama students, or one of honor roll students, or those lonely kids in black who have no friends were to do any of the above it's an automatic detention!"

"She has a point." Came Principal Matsui's voice of reason. "While asking for an extension on an assignment because they have a game is understandable, many of your boys having been abusing these privileges."

Coach Bolton sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before very calmly and tiredly asking "Okay. What do you suggest we do about it?"

"Clearly" the principal began, "The basketball team needs to put themselves in another groups shoes. I think they should all audition for the winter musical."

Coach Bolton's eyes widen, he thought that he surely must've misheard the words that had come out of his superior's mouth. "My boys have to be in the school musical?" he asked confusedly.

Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes before bitterly responding. "No, they just have to audition. I doubt any of the have the aptitude to actually be casted."

"How, exactly, am I supposed to explain this to the team? They're not going to want to get on stage and sing show tunes. Could they sing something else? I think them auditioning is punishment enough for most of them…"

"I assure you, Mr. Bolton, that no one will audition with a show tune. If you cared more about the arts in this school, you'd already know that this year's winter musicale is a jukebox musical called Back to the 80's." Ms. Darbus informed the younger man.

"So, they just have to sing 80's songs?" Coach Bolton asked for clarification.

With a toss of her scarf, Darbus replied, "Precisely. I intend on seeing the entire team at Thursday's audition."

* * *

"Alright men, huddle up!" Coach Bolton called.

The team made their way over to meet with Mr. Bolton. "What's up, coach?" Chad asked.

"Due to powers above me," Coach Bolton struggled to find the right terminology, "there has been a slight change in plans."

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked.

Coach Bolton sighed, "You all have to audition for the school musical."

He was answered by of chorus of "What?!"s and "Why!?"s

"Guys, guys!" Coach Bolton cried to silence the team. "The staff has come to the consensus that you guys have been given special treatment, and Darbus' way of fixing it was by having you all audition. Before you all jump at me, she said you only have to audition, it doesn't mean you're getting a part."

"So, what?" Chad asked, "We're all supposed to get up there in leotards and sing showtunes? No way man!"

"No." Coach Bolton clarified, "You can wear your regular clothes, and you have to sing a song from the 1980's."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Troy commented. "And we only have to audition and we're done?"

His dad nodded. "That's what Darbus told me."

Diego Garcia, a junior with curly dark brown hair asked, "What happens if we get in?"

Coach Bolton sighed, "We'll cross that bridge if and when we cross it."

"Is this mandatory?" Jason asked.

"Yes, it is. And I don't want to hear anymore slack about it!" Coach Bolton answered. "Now go shower up, I'll see you at tomorrow's practice."

"You know," Troy started on his way to the locker room, "Maybe being casted wouldn't be so bad. I mean, there's a lot of cute girls in drama."

Chad shook his head, "You just keep telling yourself that."

"There's some cute guys, too." Garcia mumbled to himself.

* * *

Justin Taylor, a tall sophomore with messy dirty blonde hair and warm chocolately brown eyes, rushed into the chemistry lab. "You're late, Justin." Taylor stated monotonously.

"How you manage to see me without turning around still never ceases to amaze me." Justin commented.

Taylor chuckled lightly, "Flattery will get you nowhere, especially not to an Academic Decathlon championship."

"Sorry." Justin apologized. "Coach Bolton kept us back a little longer, saying we have to audition for the school musical."

"For real?" asked Bianca, a tall junior with long brown hair.

Justin nodded. "You know, I don't think it's such a bad idea. I mean, we're mixing things up, breaking that status quo."

"I like the status quo." Taylor argued. "The status quo is safe."

"It could be fun. I mean, what's the harm in auditioning? Plus, I'll be showing people like Sharpay Evans that you can be smart and musically talented."

"Well, that's easy for you." Martha answered, "You're only the basketball team! Sharpay's already throwing herself at Troy any chance she gets, she'll accept basketball players."

"Lay off of him." Came the voice of Charlotte Chase, a tall 16-year old with cascading dark brown hair and icy blue eyes.

This came as a shock to everyone, as Charlotte usually didn't talk to them aside to work on equations. She was smart, and on the team, but she was a loner, mostly due to her cold personality. She isolated herself, and that was fine with the rest of the team. "It's what he thinks," she concluded, "so why should it concern any of you?"

"Um, maybe because we're actually his friends, unlike you." Bianca answered, "We care about Justin and his well being."

"And I think I speak for all of us when we say we think that it's a bad idea." Said Elijah, a medium-heighted junior with brown hair and glasses.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "You think all of our ideas are bad ideas."

Elijah smirked, "And you've yet to prove me wrong."

Taylor clapped her hands loudly. "Alright, people! Let's get back to studying, shall we?"

* * *

Upon entering the auditorium, Sharpay Evans noticed there was an unusually high amount of students sitting in the seats. The last time she had seen the place this packed had been her amazing performance as Christine Daaé in Phantom of the Opera (with Ryan playing Erik, The Phantom, of course). Surely they all couldn't be auditioning, could they? Well, there was a lot of supporting roles in the show.

"Sharpay!" came the voice of one of her few friends, Elisa Coughlan. "There are _jocks _here…"

Sharpay turned around, her hair being tossed gently and gracefully, of course, to confirm what she had just heard. "Oh my gosh. Troy's here. Troy's auditioning for the play!"

"This could be your chance!" Elisa squealed with the taller blonde, her own strawberry blonde hair bouncing with excitement.

"Hey ladies!" came the voice of Sharpay's fraternal twin, Ryan. "What are you so excited about?"

Elisa turned to him, giant grin in place, and answered "Troy Bolton is auditioning for the school musical!"

"Great!" Ryan replied with enthusiasm. His eyebrows then knit together, a look of confusion covered his happiness "How do we know if he's any good?"

"Of course he's good!" Sharpay barked. After regaining her composure, she added, "He's good at everything."

Troy, meanwhile, was not so convinced. "All we have to do is sing one song, and we're done." He reminded both himself and his teammates.

"Troy's right." Added Nathan, a senior. "I mean, look at all the people who are here to audition. What's the odds of one of us getting in?"

"We'll just go up there, sing one stupid song, and then our punishment is over." Chad concluded.

A few rows down, there was a few surprises for more than a few of the brainiacs. "Taylor?" questioned Bianca. "What are you doing here?"

Taylor took a deep breath before admitting, "I'm here to audition. I was thinking about what Justin said, and, well, I agreed. So did Martha. We're auditioning together. Wait a second," Taylor asked, as realization dawned, "What are you doing here?"

Bianca sheepishly replied, "I'm here to audition, too."

"Well well well, would you look who it is."

Taylor and Bianca turned around, surprised at the body the voice belonged to. "Hello, Elijah." Bianca blankly greeted. "You here to audition, too?"

Elijah rolled his eyes before responding, "Well, I'm clearly not here for the free chicken nuggets, am I?"

"Woah woah woah." Taylor interjected. "Is that Charlotte?"

The brunette turned around at the sound of her name. "Yes, I'm here. I am also auditioning for this year's production."

"Well, best of luck of luck ladies." Taylor offered.

"Welcome!" came Darbus' distinct voice, carrying loudly from the stage. "I'm thrilled to see so many bright, shining young faces so eager to audition for our winter musicale. The auditions will proceed as follows. First, I will call your name, or names if you're auditioning in pairs. You come up onto the stage, you will tell our accompanist, Kelsi Neilson, what song, from the 1980's, you will be performing. You will introduce yourself to myself and to the audience, you will sing, and I will provide you with feedback. You may choose to leave as soon as your audition is done, or you may stay and encourage your fellow performers."

"Or mock them." Sharpay added quietly, so that only Ryan, Elisa, Tommy and Clarie could hear.

Ms. Darbus made her way over to her judging table before calling out, "Alright, first audition, Mr. Thomas Barlow!"

"Yes ma'am!" A tall lanky boy with chocolately brown hair made his way onto the stage. His blue converse clad feet seemed to glide across the stage as he made his way over to Kelsi's piano. He told the short redhead something, before returning to center stage and loudly and clearly announcing, "Hello! I'm Tommy Barlow. I'm 17, a junior, and my past credits include Raoul in last year's production of Phantom, and JoJo in Seussical two years ago. I'll be performing Be My Girl by New Kids On The Block."

"Who would've guessed Tommy would sing a boy band song?" Elisa asked rhetorically. Ryan and Claire both smiled at her joke.

Darbus' voice rang out "Whenever you're ready, Thomas."

The music started up, and to most of the girls pleasant surprise, Tommy's voice sounded as swoon-worthy as any boy band member before him, and he had the dance moves to match.

"Girl, I think it's time  
That I let you know  
About the way I really feel  
I just can't wait no more  
Be my baby  
Be my girl

I wanna be the one  
That steals your heart away  
I wanna hold you in my arms  
And fill you with all my charms  
(be my baby)  
Be my girl  
(be my girl)

Baby, I love it when we're walkin'  
Darlin', I love it when we're talkin'

When you touch my hand  
You brighten up my day  
No one else can make me feel  
Girl this special way  
Be my baby  
Be my girl  
(be my girl)

Baby, I love it when we're walkin'  
Darlin', I love it when we're talkin'

(be my girl, be my girl, be my girl)  
Yeah  
(be my girl, be my girl, be my girl)  
Girl it's for real  
All this love that I feel

Girl, I think it's time  
That I let you know  
About the way I really feel  
I just can't wait no more  
Be my baby  
Be my girl

Won't you be my girl  
(be my girl, be my girl, be my girl)  
Be my girl, baby  
(be my girl, be my girl, be my girl)"

Tommy bowed once he finished, leaving everyone in speechless applause.

Bianca looked at Taylor "That was…"

"Amazing, I know." Taylor finished.

"Very well done as always Tommy." Came the congratulatory tone of Ms. Darbus. "Alright, next up we have Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross."

The pair made their way onto the stage, slowly but surely, clearly not wanting to be there. Zeke spoke first. "Hi, I'm Zeke Baylor, a sophomore."

"And I'm Jason. Also a sophomore." Jason added.

"And we're going to be performing Uptown Girl by Billy Joel." Zeke finished.

The music started, and Zeke began to sing;

"Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she's never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her momma never told her why

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am."

Jason then sang'

"And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice

Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win."

Zeke then took over again,

"And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world"

Jason then sang,  
"As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man"

Zeke took over once again,  
"That's what I am"

The two finished the song together;  
"Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl"

The rest of the basketball team applauded boisterously. "Not bad for having to audition. Thank you very much, boys." Darbus commented.

The two teens high fived before walking off of the stage.

"Troy Bolton!"

Sharpay and Elisa audibly squealed from their seats. As Troy made his way onto the stage, Ryan whispered to Elisa, "Why do you guys think Troy is so great? He's just like everyone else on the basketball team."

"Oh, I don't think he's great. That's your sister." Was Elisa's whispered response, "I just play along, you know how she can get. Plus, he is pretty cute."

"Um, Hi!" came his voice from the stage. "I'm Troy Bolton, as I'm sure most of you know, and I'll be singing Drive by Cars."

"Haha!" An unmistakable laugh of a skater girl in the row third from the back, with black hair and blue and green streaks was heard. "Drive by Cars! It's funny."

Troy soon began to sing, causing all of the women in the room, especially Sharpay, swoon.

"Who's gonna tell you when,  
It's too late,  
Who's gonna tell you things,  
Aren't so great.

You can't go on, thinkin',  
Nothings' wrong, but bye,  
Who's gonna drive you home,  
Tonight.?

Who's gonna pick you up,  
When You fall?  
Who's gonna hang it up,  
When you call?

Who's gonna pay attention,  
To your dreams?  
And who's gonna plug their ears,  
When you scream?

You can't go on, thinkin'  
Nothings wrong, but bye,  
(who's gonna drive you)  
(who's gonna drive you)  
Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?  
(who's gonna drive you home)

(bye baby)  
(bye baby)  
(bye baby)  
(bye baby)

Who's gonna hold you down,  
When you shake?  
Who's gonna come around,  
When you break?

You can't go on, thinkin',  
Nothin's wrong, but bye,  
(Who's gonna drive you)  
(who's gonna drive you)  
Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?  
(who's gonna drive you home)

Oh, you know you can't go on, thinkin',  
Nothin's wrong,  
(Who's gonna drive you)  
(Who's gonna drive you home)  
Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?"

The entire auditorium applauded, including Sharpay standing up, giving him a standing ovation. Elisa pulled her back down. "Very well done, Mr. Bolton. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Thanks, I think." Troy replied before exiting the stage.

"Charlotte Chase!" Ms. Darbus' read.

All eyes were on the tall attractive brunette as she gracefully made her way onto the stage. "Hi." She stated, seemingly void of any emotion. "I'm Charlotte Chase, I'm 16 and a sophomore. I'll be singing Here I Go Again by White Snake."

"Really?" Bianca whispered to Taylor. "That song takes a lot of emotion."

Taylor shrugged before responding, "Well, it's not our problem."

The music started up, and Charlotte began to sing;

"No, I don't know where I'm going  
But, I sure know where I've been  
Hanging on the promises  
In songs of yesterday  
An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time  
Here I go again  
Here I go again

Tho' I keep searching for an answer,  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for  
Oh Lord, I pray  
You give me strength to carry on,"

All of a sudden, Taylor and Bianca both ate their words about Charlotte's emotion, as the brunette belted with all the emotion anyone in the room could've possibly mustered

"'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time

I'm just another heart in need of rescue,  
Waiting on love's sweet charity  
An' I'm gonna hold on  
For the rest of my days,  
'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time

But, here I go again,  
Here I go again,  
Here I go again,  
Here I go

'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,"

Everyone applauded, completely stupefied by her performance. In unison, Taylor, Bianca, Elijah, and surprisingly, Nate, let out a "Wow."

"Very well done, Miss Chase. You need to work on controlling your vibrato, but nonetheless, a formidable performance."

"Thanks you, Ms. Darbus." She replied, face and voice once again void of any emotion whatsoever.

"Wow, Charlotte, that was really good!" Bianca babbled.

Charlotte looked at her, skeptically, before muttering a small, "Thanks."

"Elisa Coughlan!"

The small girl tiptoed her way onto the stage, hair perfectly in place, smile beaming. She whispered something to Kelsi, and the made her way to center stage. "Hello!" you could hear the smile in her mellifluous voice. "I'm Elisa Coughlan. My previous credits include Meg Giry in last year's production of Phantom, Amber in Hairspray and Babette in Beauty and the Beast, both at theatre camp."

"Ugh" the skater girl in the back mumbled to herself. "I can't stand this bitch."

The music started, and Elisa began to sing and dance, her voice clear and strong;

"Can't seem to get my mind off of you  
Back here at home with nothing to do  
Now that I'm away  
I wish I'd stay  
Tomorrow's a day of mine that you won't be in

When you looked at me, I should have run  
But I thought it was just for fun  
I see, I was wrong  
And I'm not so strong  
I should have known all along that time would tell

A week without you  
Thought I'd forget  
Two weeks without you and I  
Still haven't gotten over you yet

Vacation, all I ever wanted  
Vacation, had to get away  
Vacation, meant to be spent alone

Vacation, all I ever wanted  
Vacation, had to get away  
Vacation, meant to be spent alone

A week without you  
Thought I'd forget  
Two weeks without you and I  
Still haven't gotten over you yet

Vacation, all I ever wanted  
Vacation, had to get away  
Vacation, meant to be spent alone

Vacation, all I ever wanted  
Vacation, had to get away  
Vacation, meant to be spent alone

Vacation, all I ever wanted  
Vacation, had to get away  
Vacation, meant to be spent alone"

Elisa curtseyed as she skipped happily off of the stage. The drama club applauded loudly for her, and everyone else applauded, despite not liking her very much, they couldn't deny that she had a good audition.

"Very well done as always, Elisa." Ms. Darbus smiled warmly, "Brava."

"Gee," Diego said only loud enough that the rest of the jocks could hear, "You wouldn't suppose that Darbus favors the drama alumni?" this earned him soft chuckles from most of the team.

"Nathan Cosman!"

Nathan ran onto the stage, thinking that diving into the audition headlong would cause the least amount of damage. "I'm Nate, a senior. I'll be singing Hungry Heart by Bruce Springsteen."

The music started, and Nate awkwardly swayed to it. He then sang;

"Got a wife and kids in Baltimore Jack  
I went out for a ride and I never went back  
Like a river that don't know where it's flowing  
I took a wrong turn and I just kept going

Everybody's got a hungry heart  
Everybody's got a hungry heart  
Lay down your money and you play your part  
Everybody's got a hungry heart

I met her in a Kingstown bar  
We fell in love I knew it had to end  
We took what we had and we ripped it apart  
Now here I am down in Kingstown again

Everybody's got a hungry heart  
Everybody's got a hungry heart  
Lay down your money and you play your part  
Everybody's got a hungry heart

Everybody needs a place to rest  
Everybody wants to have a home  
Don't make no difference what nobody says  
Ain't nobody like to be alone

Everybody's got a hungry heart  
Everybody's got a hungry heart  
Lay down your money and you play your part  
Everybody's got a hungry heart."

As always, the basketball team was very supportive of its fellow members. Nate bowed awkwardly, as though unsure if it was the proper thing to do. He then ran off the stage, thankful it was over. "Thank you very much, . I'd give you feedback but I doubt you're even listening right now. Next up, Martha Cox and Taylor McKessie."

The pair made their way onto the stage.

"Hi, I'm Taylor McKessie."

"And I'm Martha Cox."

"And we'll be singing What's Love Got To Do With It by Tina Turner." Taylor finished.

Kelsi began to play, and Taylor sung first;

"You must understand  
That the touch of your hand  
Makes my pulse react  
That it's only the thrill  
Of boy meeting girl  
Opposites attract"

Martha then sang;

"It's physical  
Only logical  
You must try to ignore  
That it means more than that"

The two then sang together;  
"Oh what's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart  
When a heart can be broken"

Martha then sang again;

"It may seem to you  
That I'm acting confused  
When you're close to me  
If I tend to look dazed  
I've read it someplace  
I've got cause to be"

Taylor then took over;

"There's a name for it  
There's a phrase that fits  
But whatever the reason  
You do it for me"

The two joined together again;

"Oh what's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart  
When a heart can be broken

I've been taking on a new direction  
But I have to say  
I've been thinking about my own protection  
It scares me to feel this way

Oh what's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart  
When a heart can be broken

What's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love but a sweet old fashioned notion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken"

"Woohoo! Wait to go!" Bianca cheered.

"Very well done ladies." Darbus replied.

Martha smiled giddly, "I can't believe we just did it!"

"I know right?" Taylor smiled back.

"Chad Danforth!" called Darbus.

"Hi guys, I'm Chad, and I'll be singing an MJ classic." He introduced.

"Which one?" Kelsi asked.

Chad smiled sheepishly "Billie Jean."

"She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene  
I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round  
She said I am the one will dance on the floor in the round

She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round

People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
And mother always told me be careful of who you love  
And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

For forty days and forty nights  
The law was on her side  
But who can stand when she's in demand  
Her schemes and plans  
'Cause we danced on the floor in the round  
So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice  
(Do think twice)

She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me  
Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine (oh, no!)  
'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby

People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
She came and stood right by me  
Then the smell of sweet perfume  
This happened much too soon  
She called me to her room

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one

(Billie Jean is not my lover)

Billie Jean is

Not my lover

Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl)

Billie Jean is  
Billie Jean is

Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover

Billie Jean is  
Billie Jean is

Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover"

Everyone applauded, especially the basketball team. "Thank you very much, Mr. Danforth. I was pleasantly surprised that you actually put effort into this."

"Well, thanks." Chad answered, slightly confused.

A smile appeared on Ms. Darbus' face. "Ah, yes. Sharpay and Ryan Evans!"

"Break a leg guys!" Elisa cheered loudly.

"Don't we always?" Sharpay responded, surprisingly amicably.

"As you all know, I'm Sharpay, this is Ryan, you all know our credits, and we'll be singing Don't You Want Me by The Human League"

Ryan started singing,

"You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar,  
When I met you...  
I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around,  
Now five years later on, you've got the world at your feet.  
Success has been so easy for you,  
But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now,  
And I can put you back down too.

Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me

Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe it  
When you say that you don't need me"

Sharpay then joined her brother in singing

**"**It's much too late to find.  
You think you've changed your mind.  
You'd better change it back, or we will both be sorry.

Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh"

Sharpay then took her turn to solo, hamming it up as always

"I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar.  
That much is true,  
But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
Either with or without you.

The five years we have had have been such good times.  
I still love you,  
But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own.  
I guess it's just what I must do."

The two started singing together again, Sharpay echoing;  
Don't, (Don't,) don't you want me? (don't you want me?)

Ryan sang;  
"You know I can't believe it"

"When I hear that you won't see me." They sang together "Don't, (Don't,) don't you want me? (don't you want me?)

"You know I don't believe you"

"When you say that you don't need me.

It's much too late to find.  
When you think you've changed your mind,  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh"

The two received thunderous applause, partly due to the fact that the drama kids loved them, partly because everyone else knew the consequences of what would happen if they didn't. Elisa gave the two a standing ovation. "Excellent as always." Ms. Darbus praised. "Diego Garcia!"

"Hey, I'm Diego, and I'll be singing Learning to Fly by Pink Floyd." The boy self-introduced.

"Into the distance, a ribbon of black  
Stretched to the point of no turning back  
Flight of fancy on a windswept field  
Standing alone, my senses reel  
Fatal attraction that's holding me fast  
Now, can't escape this irresistible grasp  
Can't keep my eyes from the circling sky  
Tongue-tied and twisted; just an earth-bound misfit, I  
Ice is forming on the tips of my wings  
Unheeded warnings, I thought I thought of everything  
No navigator to find my way home  
Unladen, empty, and turned to stone  
A soul in tension that's learning to fly  
Condition: grounded - determined to try  
Can't keep my eyes from the circling skies  
Tongue-tied and twisted; just an earth-bound misfit, I

Above the planet on a wing and a prayer,  
My grubby halo, a vapour trail in the empty air,  
Across the clouds I see my shadow fly  
Out of the corner of my watering eye  
A dream unthreatened by the morning light  
Could blow this soul right through the roof of the night  
There's no sensation to compare with this  
Suspended animation - a state of bliss  
Can't keep my mind from the circling sky  
Tongue-tied and twisted just an earth-bound misfit, I"

Everyone once again applauded the boy, and he received special attention from his fellow jocks. "Thank you very much, Mr. Garcia."

"Wow, great job!" Zeke praised once he had sat back down.

Garcia smiled back at his comrade. "Thanks, man."

"Bianca Hills!"

"Break a leg!" Martha called.

Bianca made her way onto the stage. "Hi! I'm Bianca. My friends call me Bay. I'm a junior, and I'll be singing Love Will never Do Without You by Whitney Houston."

The music, started, and Bianca began to sing with a sultry voice;

"Our friends think we're opposites

Falling in and out of love

They all said we'd never last

Still we manage to stay together

There's no easy explanation for it

But whenever there's a problem

We always work it out somehow

Work it out somehow

They said it wouldn't last

We had to prove them wrong

'cause I've learned in the past

That love will never do without you

Other guys have tried before

To replace you as my lover

Never did I have a doubt

Boy it's you I can't do without

I feel better when I have you near me

'cause no other love around

Has quite the same ooh ooh

Like you do do do do babe

They said it wouldn't last

We had to prove them wrong

'cause I've learned in the past

That love will never do without you"

Bianca sheepishly bowed to the applause. "Wow," Tommy whispered to Claire, Sharpay, Elisa and Ryan, "she's really good."

"She was okay." Elisa and Claire answered at the same time.

"Thank you very much, Miss Hills. Next up we have Clarisse Mazerolle."

"I'm up guys." Claire said to her drama friends before walking confidently onto the stage. She walked onto the stage, her white blonde hair sparkling magnificently under the spotlights. "Hello, I'm Claire Mazerolle, and I'll be singing a selection from Bohemian Rhapsody by, the greatest band ever," she added a little giddily, "Queen."

"I see a little silhouette-o of a man  
Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the Fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning - very, very frightening me

Gallileo, Gallileo,

Gallileo, Gallileo,

Gallileo, Figaro - magnifico!I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
Easy come easy go - will you let me go?  
Bismillah! No! We will not let you go! - Let him go!  
Bismillah! We will not let you go! - Let him go!  
Bismillah! We will not let you go! - Let me go!  
Will not let you go! - Let me go! Never!  
Never let you go! - Let me go!  
Never let me go! - oooNo, no, no, no, no, no, no!  
Oh Mama mia, Mama mia, Mama mia! Let me go!  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me!  
for me!  
for me!" She decided to belt the note lower instead of reaching for the impossibly high falsetto.

"Thanks you very much Miss Mazerolle." Darbus commented, "I appreciate the level of difficulty of the song you picked."

"Thank you." Claire answered graciously.

"Elijah Payne!"

The boy made his way onto the stage. "Hello. My name is Elijah Payne. I will be performing another song by Queen, Crazy Little Thing Called Love." Claire squealed audibly from her seat.

"This thing called love I just can't handle it  
this thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
This (This Thing) called love  
(Called Love)  
It cries (Like a baby)  
In a cradle all night  
It swings (Woo Woo)  
It jives (Woo Woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish,  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby  
She knows how to Rock n' roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
Get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love

I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
Get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready (Ready Freddie)  
Crazy little thing called love

This thing called love I just can't handle it  
this thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love"

"Thank you very much, Mr. Payne. Your musicality was very clear." Darbus responded.

Elijah took his seat, smug smile on his face.

"Jessica Roth!"

The skater girl sitting in the back stood up. "Alright, I'm up! I'm coming!" she called as she made her way to the stage. "Hey." She said when she got there, a sense of causality in her voice. "I'm Jessie Roth. I'll be singing Magic by Olivia Newton John."

She took a deep breath, and then sang;

"Come take my hand  
You should know me  
I've always been in your mind  
You know that I'll be kind  
I'll be guiding you

Building your dream  
Has to start now  
There's no other road to take  
You won't make a mistake  
I'll be guiding you

You have to believe we are magic  
Nothin' can stand in our way  
You have to believe we are magic  
Don't let your aim ever stray  
And if all your hopes survive  
Your destiny will arrive  
I'll bring all your dreams alive  
For you

From where I stand  
You are home free  
The planets align so rare  
There's promise in the air  
And I'm guiding you

Through every turn I'll be near you  
I'll come anytime you call  
I'll catch you when you fall  
I'll be guiding you

You have to believe we are magic  
Nothin' can stand in our way  
You have to believe we are magic  
Don't let your aim ever stray  
And if all your hopes survive  
Your destiny will arrive  
I'll bring all your dreams alive  
For you"

Ms. Darbus looked at the girl. "Well, Ms. Roth, I must say, you highly exceeded my expectations."

"Aw, thanks man!" Jessie answered, seeing no problem treating Ms. Darbus like one of the guys, much to the disdain of Sharpay and Elisa. Jessie then proceeded to jump off of the stage and strut out of the theatre.

"Justin Taylor!"

Both the jocks and the brainiacs looked on in anticipation.

"Hi. I'm Justin Taylor. I'll be performing Rio by Duran Duran."

"Moving on the floor now babe you're a bird of paradise  
Cherry ice cream smile I suppose it's very nice  
With a step to your left and a flick to the right you catch that mirror way out west  
You know you're something special and you look like you're the best

Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand  
Just like that river twisting through a dusty land  
And when she shines she really shows you all she can  
Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande

I've seen you on the beach and I've seen you on TV  
Two of a billion stars it means so much to me  
Like a birthday or a pretty view  
But then I'm sure that you know it's just for you

Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand  
Just like that river twisting through a dusty land  
And when she shines she really shows you all she can  
Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande

Hey now woo look at that did she nearly run you down  
At the end of the drive the lawmen arrive  
You make me feel alive, alive alive  
I'll take my chance cause luck is on my side or something  
I know what you're thinking I tell you something I know what you're thinking

Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand  
Just like that river twists across a dusty land  
And when she shines she really shows you all she can  
Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande  
Her name is Rio she don't need to understand  
And I might find her if I'm looking like I can  
Oh Rio, Rio hear them shout across the land  
From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande"

He received much applause from both the brainiacs and the jocks.

"That was very well done, Mr. Taylor. A bit more energy might've enhanced the performance, but what's done is done."

* * *

"So," Claire asked while picking at her mac n cheese, looking down at the rest of the school from the drama clubs high perched table in the cafeteria "What did you think of the auditions?"

"I was pleasantly surprised with the amount of talent of the basketball team." Tommy commented.

Elisa smiled, "And of course, the Evans duo blew everyone out of the water…again."

Kelsi nodded nervously. Tommy and Claire rolled their eyes.

"Well thanks!" was Ryan's optimistic response.

Sharpay huffed, "I'm still mad at Ryan from screwing up at our Bar Mitzvah performance last weekend." She then glared at her brother, "I told you not to do the jazz square."

Ryan looked surprised at the accusation, "It's a crowd favorite!"

"Everyone love a good jazz square!" he and Elisa said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled at the coincidence.

"All I know is none of the other girls better take my part." Sharpay threatened.

"Relax," Tommy offered, "There were way more guys there, anyway."

"And the play has two male leads, only one female" Claire offered.

Tommy then smiled, "And let's be honest, the five of us clearly gave the best auditions."

"Except for Troy." Elisa added. "I mean, I knew he was going to be good, but I had no idea he was _that good."_

"That skater girl was good, too." Tommy offered.

Claire nodded, "For sure! She really pleasantly surprised me."

"B-but she wasn't as good as you girls." Ryan added, noticing how upset his twin was getting.

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, I have to agree. You three were clearly the standouts."

"And of course," Claire added, "You guys and Troy were the best three males."

Elisa sighed, "I just hope that not too many jocks or brainiacs or whoever get into the play. I mean, if they all get in, what happens to us?"

Clarisse laughed, "We get in too, and when they complain about how difficult it is to memorize lines, or stay in character, or keep up with the dancing, we'll laugh about them behind their backs."

Sharpay smiled, "That's my girl!" Elisa looked offened. "My French girl. Elisa is still my right-hand bitch." She corrected.

Elisa smiled, "Good, you had me worried for a second."

Kelsi smiled awkwardly, but on the inside, she was disgusted with the display.

* * *

"Hey!" a freshman, Dylan, called to Jessie, "You actually went through with the audition?"

"Sure did!" Jessie replied with a smirk.

Dylan shrugged, "Alright, here's the 20 I owe you."

Jessie quickly snatched the money from his hand "Thanks. And for the record, I was going to audition anyway."

"What, why?" asked Paul, a senior.

Jessie shrugged, "It seems like it could be fun. I've acted before, and a lot of the basketball team tried out and were really good. It's not just going to be the Evans twins and their evil army."

"Well, good luck." Dylan replied with a smile, "If you get in, I'll be in the audience."

"Thanks man!" Jessie smiled as she slugged him in the shoulder.

She then turned at the sound of Sharpay Evans shrieking across the hall. "Elisa just texted me, the cast list is up, and she says it's urgent!" she relayed onto her brother.

Dylan turned to Jessie, "Hey, let's go see if you're in!"

By the time she made it over there, she had next to no chance of looking at the list, as half the school seemed to be trying to sneak a peek. At the front of the line was Troy Bolton, who stood there dumbfounded, as he muttered, "No freaking way."


	3. Cast List and The First Rehearsal

**AN: So, just a few house cleaning items before we get to the chapter. I made a polyvore set for the clothes worn by the OCs. You can see it here (remove the spaces) www . polyvore start_something_else_new /collection?id=2175385**

**Secondly! There is a new poll on my page that I'd like all of you to vote in**.

**Thirdly, someone asked if I could announce who's main and who's reoccuring**

**Main: Justin, Tommy, Jessie, Elisa, Claire***

**Reoccuring: Nate, Garcia, Elijah, Charlotte, Bianca, Claire***

***I'm not sure where Claire fits yet, her status I'm still debating.**

* * *

The crowds had finally thinned, and Jessie had pushed her way to look at the list. She read over it, quickly at first to find her name, and more in detail the second time, to see who else got in;

**Back to the 80's Cast List**

Corey Palmer Sr. – Diego Garcia

Corey Palmer – Troy Bolton

Alf Bueller – Elijah Payne

Kirk Keaton – Justin Taylor

Tiffany Houston – Sharpay Evans

Cyndi Gibson – Jessica Roth

Mel Easton – Clarisse Mazerolle

Kim Easton – Bianca Hills

Micheal Feldman – Chad Danforth

Billy Arnold – Tommy Barlow

Lionel Astley – Jason Cross

Huey Jackson – Zeke Baylor

Feargal McFerrin III – Ryan Evans

Eileen Reagan – Elisa Coughlan

Laura Wilde – Martha Cox

Debbie Fox – Taylor McKessie

Sheena Brannigan – Charlotte Zoe Chase

Steven "Stevie" Cocker – Nathan Cosman

**Rehearsals begin on Monday after school and will take place every subsequent Monday and Wednesday unless otherwise noted. Students who are in the cast may pick up their scripts from Ms. Darbus anytime Monday morning.**

"So what part did you get?" Dylan asked, "Is it big?"

Jessie answered, "Well, my part is Cyndi Gibson, but I won't really know how big the part is until I get my script."

Elisa then stepped in and said, "It's big. She's the best friend of the female lead. It's the part _I _wanted."

"Well, no one asked you, little Ms. Eavesdropper, but thanks for the information." Jessie replied.

Elisa rolled her eyes while muttering "Just trying to help…"

"This is insane!" Troy cried, "I mean, Darbus said we just had to audition. We don't have to stay in this play."

"What?!" Sharpay cried, "No, you have to stay in play!"

"Oh yeah?" Chad ventured, "And why do we?"

Claire then stepped in and said, "The point of auditioning is to get into the play. Clearly Ms. Darbus thinks you're talented and hard working enough to make the needed sacrifices. Auditions are the easy part, rehearsals are the real challenge. Of course, you could always drop out, if you don't think you can handle it. Quitting is the easier option for weaklings who can't handle it."

"Oh, we can handle it!" Chad retorted.

Claire smiled smugly, "Great! So I'll see you at rehearsals then."

The basketball team all looked at each other, confused about what had just transpired. "She's good." Zeke muttered after a moment.

Troy looked around at the rest of his team. "So, I guess we're really doing this."

Chad looked at Troy, and they both knew what to do;

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS!"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

* * *

It was later that day, after school, to be precise, and the academic decathlon team had just finished solving the last equation that Taylor had picked out for them to solve. Naturally, conversation turned to the hot topic of the day, the school musical. "I can't believe we all got in!" Martha gushed.

"Well, it's no surprise I got in. I've been playing French horn for years. Musicality is a skill easily transferred." Elijah boasted.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, no one cares short fry."

"I'm only two inches shorter than you!" Elijah argued.

"Guys!" Taylor screamed, desperately trying to achieve control. "Alright, back on topic. We were talking about the musical."

Justin smiled, "I'm so excited for this. I mean we all got in, and so did most of the basketball team! I get to have fun singing and dancing, and all of my friends are going to be there."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Bianca smiled.

"I'm just worried about how Sharpay will take to all of us." Martha admitted.

They all turned around to look at her, and nodded. Taylor, trying to keep things upbeat said, "Well, we're just as much a part of musical now as she is. She's just going to have to deal with the fact that the brainy are just as good on stage as her or her drama army."

"That'll put the little bitch in her place." Elijah smirked.

"Language!" Bianca chastised. "But yeah," she smirked, "It'll be nice to see Sharpay freak out a little."

"A little!?" Taylor scoffed, "I can't wait to see have a full on mental break down! We're just as good as she is, and I can't wait to rub that fact in her face."

"Oh my god!" came the sudden outburst of Charlotte, "Is that seriously all you people care about? You sicken me!" and with that, she stormed out of the chemistry lab.

* * *

"Hey, Charlotte!" Justin called. The brunette just kept on walking. "Hey!" he called again, running to catch up to her. When he reached his target, he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around aggressively, "What is your problem?!" he asked, breathing labored and face flushed, clearly enraged.

"My problem." The girl stated calmly, "Is how superficial and just downright stupid you gays are all being."

Justin was still angry and now he was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"No, I'm not!" Justin argued, "I'm just confused. What was with that outburst in the chemistry lab?"

"You guys are treating this whole musical situation all wrong." Charlotte started, her voice once again devoid of any recognizable emotion. "All you guys seem to care about is showing Sharpay and her drama minions up. You're acting as bad as she does. This was a chance for all of us to grow, to challenge the status quo, in a good way, stepping into a place where stereotypes weren't a thing. But you guys are just as shallow and demeaning as Sharpay and Elisa. The way you guys talk about them sickens me, because you're all doing the exact same thing."

Once she had finished, she turned to walk away. Justin didn't even try to follow her again.

"Excuse me!" came a small voice.

Charlotte turned around to see Kelsi Neilson, who she vaguely remembered as the girl who played piano at the drama auditions. "What?" she asked blandly.

"I just wanted to say, what you said back there, it's what I've wanted to say for years, but have been to shy to. So, um, thanks." She finished lamely.

Charlotte eyed the girl oddly. "You're welcome."

* * *

While Charlotte was blowing up in the chemistry lab, someone else was blowing up in Ms. Darbus' classroom.

A knock was heard on the musical director's classroom door, and she ran over in excitement, expecting to find the scripts for this year's winter musicale. It is possible that what she got instead could not have been more opposite.

"What kind of scheme are you running here, Darbus?" Coach Bolton asked, "Because, honestly, I tried, and I can't figure it out."

Darbus shook her head, "I can assure you I haven't the foggiest notion what you're rambling on about. If you're just going to stand around and throw empty accusations my way I'll have to ask you to leave, I'm waiting on a very special delivery…"

"What were you thinking, casting my boys in your musical?" Coach Bolton interrupted."You said that all they had to do was show up and audition."

"I also said I thought none of them word be talented enough to be casted, and I stand corrected." Darbus informed the younger man. "Especially your son and his friend Chad, they have fantastic voices. I'm a bit surprised they haven't auditioned before."

Coach Bolton shook his head, "My boy's don't sing."

"That's where you're wrong." Darbus answered. "Not only do they sing, they sing extraordinarily well. I made them audition for punishment, but I think, in the long run, I might have done them a favor."

* * *

Ms. Darbus was not at all surprised when Sharpay Evans, Elisa Coughlan, Clarisse Mazerolle, Ryan Evans and Thomas Barlow bee-lined into her room before classes started. Without even looking at them, the musical director called over her shoulder, "They're on the box on my desk."

Sharpay audibly squealed as the five students hungrily reached into the box, each pulling out a script and their appropriate color-coded high lighter (Pink for Sharpay, Orange for Ryan, Blue for Tommy, Green for Claire, and Purple for Elisa) and began searching for their lines. "My character doesn't even come in until halfway through the play!" Elisa whined.

"At least you don't spend all of your scenes with Chad and his lackies." Tommy whined.

The group trickled out, but they were soon replaced by Taylor, Martha, Bianca, Elijah and Justin, with Charlotte trailing behind. "Good morning, Ms. Darbus!" Bianca greeted cheerfully. "Are these the scripts?" she asked while pointing to the box on the teacher's desk.

"Yes, that's them." Ms. Darbus answered.

"Oh yay!" Martha squealed, "Taylor and I have all of our scenes together."

Bianca frowned, "All of my scenes are with Claire, I play her sister!"

"Hey," Martha tried, "She is the nicest of Sharpay's clones."

Justin then added, "Except for maybe Tommy."

"I hate all of you." Charlotte mumbled before walking out of the room.

Darbus expected that the jocks wouldn't even have come to pick their scripts up at all, most likely prolonging it until they arrived at rehearsals, but to her pleasant surprise, they showed up while the academic decathlon team was still in the classroom. "Hey, Justin!" Troy greeted cheerfully, or as cheerfully as he could at 8:24 AM.

"Hey, guys!" Justin smiled back.

Taylor glanced at the other three members "Well, Justin, we'll see you later."

"What's the hurry, McKessie?" Chad asked, "Class doesn't start for another 10 minutes. Or do you have to get your precious front row seat?"

Taylor smirked back at the boy before responding in a sarcastically cheery tone, "The only reason that seat is so precious is because it's far away from you."

"Woah woah woah." Came Jessie's voice of reason, as the girl had just entered the classroom, also looking for her script. "What's with all the hate?"

"Not hate." Chad argued, "Disagreement."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Speak for yourself." She told the jock before walking out of the room, Bianca in nervous tow.

"She gets like that." Elijah stated simply before also leaving.

Jessie shrugged. "Girls. I don't get 'em. So much drama."

* * *

The day had progressed pretty well as normal. There was a few jokes thrown in the basketball teams' direction about being in the musical, but, the group soon learned, there's strength in numbers. The rest of the day had gone on with the certain regularity they had grown accustomed to.

"So," Justin started, "Who's excited about the play?"

Jason smiled, "I am! I was reading my script in English today, and Zeke and I are in tons of scenes together!"

"And we share a lot of scenes with Chad, and whoever's playing Billy." Zeke added.

Garcia said, "I think it's that Tommy dude."

"You know, for a drama dork, he seems pretty cool." Troy commented.

"I just hope he's going to be easy to work with." Zeke added, fearfully, "I mean, look at the way the Evans and Elisa run that club. Tommy and Claire seem nice enough, but they don't even seem to bat an eyelash at the boot camp they seem to run."

Nate chuckled slightly before joking, "Hey, anybody will be better than Taylor was this morning." The comment earned him quite a few chuckles from his fellow teammates.

"Yeah, what was up with her this morning?" Chad asked, "I mean, she's usually annoying, but today took the cake."

The rest of the team stared at him, dumbfounded, "You're kidding, right?" Tory asked, amused. Chad looked over at his best friend, confusion etched all over his features. "She's been in love with you since, like, seventh grade!" Troy explained.

Chad rolled his eyes, "I mean for real."

Troy's eyes widened at the accusation, "For real, man! Haven't you ever noticed?"

Chad shook his head. He then looked like he was very deep into his thoughts, as though he was stopping to think of intstances where he might've noticed. A small smile appeared on his face, while his eyes were still far off with a bit of a dreamy glint in them, as he said, "Taylor's in love with me."

"Oh my gosh!" Nate chuckled, "You're totally in love with Taylor!"

"What?" Chad asked definisvely, "I am not. Get your head out of your ass!"

"You're totally in love with her!" Troy echoed.

"Oh, what do you guys know!" Chad spat venomously. "Besides, Troy's always going gaga over girls. Who is it this week?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "That was the old me. I'm just going to focus on basketball, and now the musical I guess. Girls aren't a priority anymore."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Seriously dude. Who is she?"

Troy threw his hands in the air before exclaiming "I don't like anyone! Now, if your interrogation is over, I need more milk for my pudding."

The jock got up, sort of walking backwards, and pushed his chair in. When he went to turn around, he quite literally ran into Jessie, sending her pizza on a direct flight to her hoodie. "Oh my god!" Troy cried, "I am so, so sorry."

Jessie shrugged, "It's all cool, bro."

"No, no it isn't." Troy insisted as he shook his head, "I should've been looking where I was going, and now your shirt is ruined…" he continued to ramble.

"Seriously, dude." Jessie stated, a sense of aggression, "It's all good. Look," she said as she took her hoodie off, revealing a black tank top. "All better."

"Well, I'm still very, very sorry. I mean, you don't have a lunch anymore…"

"I was done anyway." Jessie assured him. She then did something very odd. She reached up and patted his cheek as she told him, "You're cute when you're all rambly and concerned." Troy just stared after the girl in wonder as she turned to walk away. "Stay in school, kid!" Jessie called before disappearing into the crowds of East High.

As soon as Troy returned to his senses, he turned to look back at his jock friends. "I don't like anyone!" the all mocked in unison, "You're so cute when you're concerned."

"Put a sock in it." Troy mumbled as he sat back down.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the second floor of the cafeteria, the drama club was having a discussion of very different content. "I can't believe it!" Sharpay whined. "I play Troy's love interest, and we never get together! We don't even have a kissing scene! How is he supposed to fall in love with me if he doesn't have to pretend to onstage?"

"Shh shh shh," Ryan hushed as he rubbed his sister's back, "It's going to be okay. His character is still in love you. Your character just doesn't love him back. He still needs to pretend to be in love with you!"

"It'll just be like a role reversal!" Tommy tried. "Usually you're the one in love with him and he's the one…" Elisa and Claire both shot him a look. "So!" Tommy quickly changed the subject, "I get to sing Never Gonna Give You Up! What about you guys? Any fun numbers?"

"I get to do Video Killed the Radio Star!" Ryan added happily.

Claire chimed in with "I mostly do back up, but I'm hoping I can talk Darbus into letting me be the featured soloist on Kids in America or Love Shack."

Elisa then said, "I get to do Walking on Sunshine and a duet with Sharpay to Debbie Gibson's Lost In Your Eyes!"

"Plus I get to do Mickey, Girls Just Want to Have Fun and Get Out of My Dreams Get Into My Car." Sharpay stated, as though the high volume of songs she got to sing was nothing of note.

"See!" Elisa smiled, "This musical won't be so bad after all."

Claire pouted, "Too bad there are so many jocks and brainiacs stealing our thunder."

An odd smile appeared on Sharpay's face as she said, "I think I know a way to make things a little more doable."

* * *

"Alright everyone, allow me to welcome you to our first rehearsal!" Darbus' voice carried through the theatre. "First things first, I went everyone up on the stage. Come on, come up!" The teens all made their way up, the drama students, brainiacs and half the jocks using the stair, the other half of the jocks and Jessie literally climbing on up there. "Alright," their director further informed, "I would like for all of you to sit down in a large circle. When everyone was settled, the circle went from Darbus to Sharpay to Ryan to Elisa to Claire to Tommy to Bianca to Martha to Elijah to Taylor to Charlotte to Justin to Chad to Garcia to Zeke to Jason to Nate to Troy to Jessie eventually making its full way around the circle back to Ms. Darbus. "Now, to start of our first exercise, I'd like for all of us to go around the circle, saying a way we're like our character, and a way we're different, starting with Sharpay."

The blonde smiled before loudly announcing, "Well, I'm a lot like Tiffany because we both love to sing and dance, and we're both the most beautiful girl in our schools." She said with a hair toss. "We're different because I don't use blue eyeshadow. That's tacky."

Ryan then spoke, "Well, Feargal and I aren't very much alike. I guess we both get picked on by the popular guys." He tried, "As for differences, well for one, I'm not a genius."

"Very good, Ryan. Very open and honest. This is what I was going for with this exercise!" Darbus encouraged.

"Well," Elisa began, "Both Eileen and I are very energetic. And we both want boyfriends. A way we're different is I don't spend all my time talking about boys."

"Both Mel and I are spectacular dancers." Claire opened, gaining at least a smile from everyone in the circle. "I'm not Bianca's twin, though."

"Well, Billy and I are both appreciative of the genius that is Rick Astley!" Tommy started, a huge, child-like smile on his face. "I'm not exactly a jock, though. Billy's a football player, and I can't catch anything, even a cold!" he finished with his usual upbeat demeanor.

Bianca cleared her throat before saying "Kim and I are both very upbeat and energetic, but I'm not nearly as boy crazy."

"That's like, the exact same I answer I gave." Elisa scoffed.

"Laura and I are both unpopular, and we're both lonely and looking for love," Martha started, "I'm a little more outgoing and confident than she is, though."

"Well, I guess Alf and I are similar because neither of us are very popular, but I would never cut class. Why would anyone? It's not helping you or your education." Elijah finished.

Taylor very calmly said, "Debbie and I share the fact that we are both best friends with Laura and Martha, respectively. However, I do not make up wild and crazy stories about imaginary boyfriends."

"I really don't know what to say." Charlotte began.

Elijah rolled his eyes, "That's a first."

Charlotte glared at the boy before continuing, "I don't see much of myself in Ms. Brannigan. I guess maybe the fact that she's a teacher and I surrounded by idiots all day. Like, who would pose nude at 18?"

"That's quite enough Charlotte, thank you." Ms. Darbus cut the girl off. "Justin, if you could continue, please."

"Kirk and I are kinda the same because he's just a normal guy. He's not a jock, he's a not a nerd, he's just normal. And that's kinda like me, since I'm not just a jock or just a nerd, I'm both. But, we are different, because, Kirk really is just a normal guy, and everyone treats him like just a normal guy. I'm always treated like a jock or a nerd or some weird combo of the two. Because I'm both, no one ever sees me as normal."

"That was really deep." Ryan stated.

Justin looked at the boy, confused, "Uh, thanks?"

"So, I'm like Micheal because we're both jocks and we're both pretty cool." Chad started, "We're different because I would never use girls they way he uses them. Also I'm not that into Sharpay. No offense."

"Corey Senior and I are different because he's an adult and I'm just a kid. We're the same because we're able to look back at things we did wrong and not feel regret." Garcia supplied.

"I really don't know how Huey and I are different." Zeke stated, "I get how we're the same, I mean, we're both jocks, and we're both followers, but he doesn't have enough character development to really see past that. I guess our hair is different, since it says in the script he has big hair."

"I'm kinda in the same boat as Zeke." Jason added. "Lionel and I are similar in a lot of ways, but he's not a big enough character to get past the stereotype. I guess maybe we're different because he still gets girls."

Nate began, "Well, I'm similar to Stevie because if I found out my girlfriend posed nude, I'd totally freak out. I guess we're different because he seems a little nerdy. There's nothing wrong with being nerdy, but it's not me." Many of the brainiacs were surprised by his statement, did he really see nothing wrong with being nerdy?

"Well, I'm like Corey Junior because, well, I'm just trying to get through high school." Troy started, honestly. "We're different because girls who dress for the runway and wear lots of makeup and spend hours doing their hair aren't really my cup of tea. I mean, maybe someday, but none of the girls I've had crushes on were like that."

"Well, I'm like Cyndi because we both say whatever's on our minds, really." Jessie began. "We're different because all of her friends are girls, and all of my friends are guys."

Ms. Darbus applauded, "Very good, very well done. Does anyone have any idea why I asked you to do this exercise?" she asked.

Both Elisa and Tommy raised their hands, Tommy making a small "Ooh, ooh!" sound.

"Yes, Tommy."

"So we can connect to our character and give a more authentic performance!" The boy answered enthusiastically.

"Correct. In any play, it is important that the audience truly believes you are this character. The more in touch with your character you become, the more believable the performance." Ms. Darbus explained. "Another part of that is going to be building friendships with the people you share scenes with. It is imperative that you are comfortable around everyone you'll be working with."

Sharpay then stood up, "Actually, Ms. Darbus? If you don't mind, I had an idea that could help us with that!"

"Well, then, go right ahead Ms. Evans." The director graciously allowed.

"In order for all of us to bond, I'm cordially inviting you all to a 1980's movie night at my place. We'll be watching all of the classics, Breakfast Club, Karate Kid, Sixteen Candles, Back to the Future, Ferris Bueller…"

"Ghostbusters?" Ryan asked, hopefully.

Tommy nodded in agreement, "You can't do a 1980's film fest without Ghostbusters!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine."

"And Star Wars!" Chad added. A chorus of "Yeah"s could be heard from around the circle.

"Okay, and Star Wars." Sharpay added irritably. "It's gonna be a pajama party! You can stay and sleep over if you like. We'll have snacks, non-alcoholic beverages, the works. I hope to see you all there!"

* * *

**AN: So, review and tell me what you think! Also, I'm going to start asking a question at the end of every chapter. Question for this chapter: What scene was your favorite and why? Or, alternatively, which scene wad your least favorite, and why?**


	4. Movie Night

**AN: Alright guys! Sorry, I had meant this chapter be up yesterday the latest, but you know how life is. This is chapter 3 which means that 24 hours from now is the last time to respond to the questions I PMed you a few weeks ago. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Sharpay was dolled up to the nines. Her white sparkly sheer nightgown worked well to bring out the blue in her eyes and her turquoise bath robe. Her hair was perfectly messy, which took about an hour of brushing and blow-drying and using hair spray. Her makeup was done to look light but still sparkly. Her nails were still freshly gelled. Because of this, it came as a complete and under shock when she walked down stairs to see her twin brother dressed simply in an over-sized black t-shirt and white and gold stripped pajama pants. "Ryan!" Sharpay shrieked, "What are you wearing?"

"My pajamas!" he answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's what you told everybody to wear, their pajamas!"

"Ryan, we need to dress to impress." She informed her twin.

Ryan then brought up an important point, "But wasn't tonight's objective to fit into the other groups and destroy them from the inside? I think it'd be easier to do that if we dressed in pajamas we actually sleep in."

Sharpay seemed to be considering the thought, when the doorbell rang. "Ooh, someone's here!"

The first visitor was, to no one's surprise, an entirely pink-clad Elisa. The girl's hair was out, loose curls falling onto her dark bath robe, which covered her light pink nightgown, with dark cotton candy pink slippers. "Hey hey!" she cried as she entered the room.

"Thank god." Sharpay mumbled as walked up to her friend. "Elisa, could you please tell Ryan he's under dressed."

"Could you please tell Sharpay that she's overdressed for the plan?" Ryan retorted.

Elisa rolled her eyes at the petty argument between the siblings. "I think you both look cute."

"Cute?" Ryan asked for clarification.

"Yes." Elisa answered bluntly, "What else could I have meant?" She then turned to Sharpay and said, "I've got some snacks, mind if I go into the kitchen and put them in bowls or something?"

"Bitch, our kitchen is your kitchen. You eat here more than we do." Sharpay answered as the shorter girl made her way out of the room.

The doorbell then rang again, this time revealing Tommy, in his SpongeBob SquarePants pajama pants. "Hey guys!" he greeted, "How's it going?"

"Ryan's underdressed." Sharpay stated simply, she then looked at the older boy, "And so are you."

"Hey!" Ryan interjected, "Elisa says I'm cute."

"Yeah she does." Tommy mumbled under his breath.

"Seriously, Tommy, SpongeBob?" Sharpay asked.

Tommy shrugged, "I like SpongeBob. Plus they're super comfy. I could live in these pants."

The door bell rang again. "I'll get it!" Ryan yelled. He swung open the door to find the entirety of the academic decathlon team, minus Justin. "Hey guys! Welcome to the Evan's movie room!"

"It's very…pink." Elijah commented.

Martha nudged him in the ribs. "I think it's nice!"

"So, when do the movies start?" Taylor asked.

"As soon as everyone else gets here." Ryan informed them.

Elisa then reemerged into the room with chips in two large, pink bowls, "Hey guys! I've got snacks, and there's Capri sun in the mini fridge!"

"Thanks!" Bianca smiled.

As the brainiacs got settled in, there was another knock on the door. "Jessie!" Sharpay greeted, with all the false enthusiasm in the world. "Welcome, welcome! Get settled in. Elisa brought snacks…"

"And Capri sun!" Elisa added from across the room where she had tied Bianca down demanding that she let her braid her hair.

"…so feel free to sit and eat and do whatever until we start the movie!"

"Capri sun?" Jessie asked, "Awesome! This night is gonna rock!"

Sharpay smiled fakely, "I'm sure it will." The doorbell rang once again, "Ooh! I'll be right back." The blonde ran over to the door, which held Claire behind it. "Oh." Sharpay said disappointedly, "It's just you."

"Missed you, too." Claire responded snarkily.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "You know I'm waiting on him. The basketball team are the only people left to get here."

"Kelsi's not here yet, either!" Elisa called from her corner, where Bianca's hair was half fish braided.

Claire turned to shorter blonde, "Then not everyone's here, are they?"

* * *

It turned out the basketball team didn't show up until 45 minutes later. "Ugh." Claire moaned to herself,  
"Sharpay is getting on my final nerve."

"Really?" a small voice asked.

The blonde turned around, surprised to see that Kelsi had spoken to her, "Sorry, I didn't think anyone was listening."

"It's okay." Kelsi assured the taller girl. "I mean, I shouldn't have listened to you talking to yourself, that was rude."

Claire shook her head. "No, it's okay. I mean, I shouldn't have expected nobody to hear me. I mean, there's like 20 or more people here. It's just, ugh, she gets on my nerves."

"Can I be honest about something?" Kelsi asked. Claire nodded, and Kelsi continued, "I'm surprised you said that about Sharpay. I mean, everyone in the school seems to think that you and Elisa and Tommy are her humble servants."

Claire shrugged, "That's more Elisa. Tommy and I are our own people, and we both think she needs a good head beating every once in a while. I mean, she's my friend, but she frustrates me, I really don't understand her sometimes."

Kelsi smiled, blushing slightly, "I think that's really cool of you to say."

Claire smiled back at the smaller girl, "Thanks. You know, you should be open like this more often. You seem pretty sweet." Claire replied honestly.

"Um, thanks." Kelsi managed to spit out, blush growing redder as she desperately tried to look away, embarrassed that Claire might see how flustered she was making her.

* * *

They were about two thirds into Sixteen Candles when Taylor felt someone sit down next to her. She turned to identify the unknown figure. Her face dropped as she mumbled, "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize." Chad replied honestly.

Taylor looked at the boy, surprise etched into all of her features. "For what?"

"For being such a douche bag. I've been a total jerk to you and your friends, especially over the last few months, and I just want to say that I'm sorry." He confessed.

Taylor stared at the jock, completely dumbfounded. "Um, thanks, Chad." She managed to get out, albeit meekly, "That really means a lot."

"No. Don't thank me." Chad replied in a serious tone that also seemed a bit urgent. "I've been a terrible, terrible person, and no one deserves to be treated the why I've treated you…and your friends." He added quickly, "I just, I hope that someday you'll forgive me, because I truly feel terrible."

"I forgive you." Taylor responded immediately, but meekly, her voice quiet and wavering a bit. "I mean, I know it must've taken a lot for you to come over here and apologize, that's a huge step for you, so, yes, I forgive you." She finished more confidently.

Chad smiled at the girl, "Awesome."

A small blush appeared on Taylor's face, and she just nodded.

* * *

After making their way through Karate Kid and Sixteen Candles, it was time for Star Wars to begin. "I'm so excited for this!" Jason cried.

"I know right?" Justin responded, while Chad and Nate were mock battling by miming light sabers.

Tommy then added, "I am the only one who finds it weird that Leia kisses Luke, but when he tells them that they're twins, she's just like 'I've always known', so like, she willing kissed her brother?!"

"Spoilers!" Bianca chirped.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, like anyone here has never seen the original Star Wars trilogy."

"There's more than one movie?" Sharpay asked, confused.

The majority of the room turned around and looked at her with shock. "There's six!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Seven if you count the new one they're making, Clone Wars!" Elisa added.

Zeke looked at her, confused. "They're making a new one?"

"Well, it takes place between Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith." Tommy informed the jock.

Justin then added, "Plus, this one is going to be animated."

"Wait wait wait." Chad interrupted. "If Sharpay thought there was only one, which one did you rent?"

The blonde looked down to the DVD in her hand. "Return of the Jedi."

This launched a series of groans from all the guys and half the girls. "Return of the Jedi is the worst movie of the original trilogy." Elijah informed the blonde with a sneer.

"But, it has Ewoks!" Ryan tried, which caused Martha, Elisa, and Bianca to squeal.

Troy then stood up, his natural leadership kicking in, "C'mon guys, the worst movie of the original trilogy is still better than the best movie in the prequel trilogy."

"Let's watch some Star Wars!" Nate exclaimed.

* * *

They were well into the movie, Han Solo and crew had landed on Endor, when Charlotte felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to catch the assailant, and what she found was Justin smiling and waving from just inches behind her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked in her trade mark emotionless voice.

"I need a reason to talk to a friend?" Justin asked.

"We're not friends." Charlotte responded, somewhat automatically.

Justin then surprised the girl, by responding with as little emotion as she herself usually did "You're my friend. Whether or not you consider me to be your friend is beyond my business."

"Well, friend," the brunette put sarcastic emphasis on the second word, "what do you want to talk about?"

"You were right." The blonde commented simply.

Charlotte tossed her hair and said, "I usually am. But what right are you commenting on?"

"The other day, in the hallway." The boy clarified. "We were acting just as bad as Sharpay. I didn't realize until Sharpay invited us all here. We would never do that for the drama kids. And the idea of us being worse than Sharpay? It makes me sick."

"Well, I'm glad you finally found the error of your ways." Charlotte responded coolly. "Maybe you'll finally start to act like respectable human beings." And then, for the first time in a long time, Charlotte Chase thought she might have delivered a truth too harshly. She quickly added a "No offense."

* * *

A few hours later, having completed Star Wars and Ghostbusters, now well into the second half of Back to the Future, Jessie looked around. The jocks, all in sweats and a tank or t-shirt, were taking up the back left corner, all laughing, sometimes talking back t the screen, and every three minutes one of them would receive a text.

Her gaze continued on to the couch, where on one end Claire and Kelsi were sitting dangerously close to one another, and Elisa had fallen asleep on Ryan's shoulder on the other end. Just behind the couch, Tommy was jokingly laughing at Elijah's massive grey and furry slippers.

Her eyes then wondered onto the brainiacs girls, as a terrible realization hit. She didn't know any of their names. Well, that's not true. She knew Taylor. And that was it. And that's when her brilliant idea came to fruition.

She crawled her way over to the small group of girls. "Hey, I'm Jessie." She introduced, "I like skateboarding, rock music, and martial arts." The girls all looked at her like she had three heads. "I just realized, we all go to the same school, we're all going to be in this play together, and I don't really know any of you. And you all seem like pretty cool dudes….er, dudettes, I guess." She scratched the back of her neck before admitting, "I don't really have a lot of chick friends."

Her honesty earned her a smile from the group. "I think that this is a really cool idea. I'm Martha, I like organic chemistry and hip hop dancing."

"Hip hop dancing?" Jessie repeated, "No way, man! See, I would've never known that about you if I didn't come over here."

The girl Jessie recognized as playing Kim, one of the four popular girls in the play, alongside herself, Claire, and Sharpay, then said, "I'm Bianca! I really love the thrill of solving an equation, and candy flavored lip gloss!"

The last girl then spoke, "I'm Taylor McKessie. I'm the captain of the academic decathlon team. I like calculus, physics, trigonometry…"

"…Chad!" Bianca finished for her with a giggle.

Taylor noticeably reddened at the comment. "Oh, shut up, I do not."

Martha turned and whispered to Jessie "She's had a crush on him since seventh grade!"

"Well, Taylor, if you don't mind my saying," Jessie began, "You may not have a crush on him, but he most definitely has a crush on you."

Taylor's eyes grew wide with interest, "What, really?" she ten blushed as she realized how obvious she was being.

"I say you should ask him out." Jessie suggested.

Taylor shook her head. "No way, guys are supposed to make the first move. That's how it goes, it's how it's always been!"

"Dude, I've hung out with dudes all my life, and believe me, most of 'em would rather the girl make the first move, or at least flirt a little." Jessie advised.

"You know what, Jessie?" Bianca asked, "I think you're pretty cool. I'm glad you decided to get to know us."

* * *

Back to the Future had ended, meaning Sharpay was about to ignite the mission. Breakfast Club was up next, and she was going to make sure these cliques merged. Oh yes, she was sure of it.

Not wanting to disturb the mingling already in progress, she began calling for Elisa is a shouted whisper. "Shh!" Ryan hushed, before motioning to the girl currently slumbering on his shoulder.

Sharpay rolled her eyed, "Wake her up!"

Ryan sighed, "Shar, your plan is already working. Tommy's hanging out with Elijah, Jessie's hanging out with the brainac girls…"

Sharpay sighed, defeated, "I guess you're right." She then slumped onto the arm of the couch.

"I don't see why you're so upset." Ryan stated, comfortingly. "I mean, your plan is working without you having to lift a finger. It was such a well thought out plan that you get to do as little as possible."

Sharpay looked around carefully before gently whispering to her brother, "That's not why I'm upset."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, everyone here is making new friends. Everyone here has found a way to easily blend into another group, and no one wants to talk to me."

Ryan then suggested, "Well then, why don't you go talk to someone? Be the catalyst, you know?"

A wide smiled appeared on the older twin's face. "Yes, yes I do know!" She got up off the couch, and began to walk over to the jocks. She turned around and told her brother, "Make sure you do let me know when Elisa's up, okay?" before setting her plan into action.

* * *

Sharpay made her way over to where Justin was sitting, fluffing her hair before squatting down next to the boy. "Hey, Justin!" she started, huge fake smile in place while her voice sounded like sunshine and lollipops. "So, do you mind if I sit here?"

Justin smiled awkwardly before attempting to explain "Actually, Charlotte was…"

"Oh good." Sharpay smiled, clearly not listening to a word the boy had been saying. "So, how are you liking the movie?"

"Um, it kinda just started."

Sharpay frowned, this was going nowhere, fast. "Well, it was nice talking to you!"

The girl got up and pouted. Everyone was fitting into her plan perfectly. Everyone but her. She reached into her pocket as she received a text message.

_From: Elisa_

_Ryan told me to tell you I'm awake?_

_Sent at 12:36 AM_

Sharpay sprinted over to her best friend, who was in the kitchen, getting another juice pouch. "Elisa, I need your help."

The strawberry blonde finished her sip before looking up at the taller blonde and responding, "Sure, with what?"

"Why doesn't anyone like me?" Sharpay asked, a whiny, nasily tone apparent in her voice.

"Two questions." Elisa began, "Long version or short version, and why are you asking this?"

Sharpay sighed, "The plan is working perfectly. Tommy's hitting it off with the brainiacs, Claire's got Kelsi wrapped around her finger, heck, even that Jessie girl is mingling with other people!"

"And the problem is?" Elisa asked.

"Nobody wants to mingle with me!"

Elisa shook her head and let out a soft giggle before asking, "And this surprises you?" Sharpay stared at the girl incredulously. Elisa explained, "You're such an intimidating figure. Nobody wants to displease you, so most people find it best to keep their distance. You just need to show them how friendly you can be!"

"Yeah, one problem," Sharpay retorted, "I'm not friendly."

Elisa smirked, "Of course not! But you are the best actresses at East High."

* * *

Two hours later, and Breakfast Club was coming to an end. Claire was in the closet with Bender, when she reached over and kissed him, causing many of the girls in the room to swoon. "They're so perfect together!" Bianca squealed.

"They're going to be together forever." Martha sighed.

Taylor scoffed. "Yeah, right. It's a high school fling. They won't even look at each other come school on Monday."

"Why you gotta be like that?" Tommy asked.

"She's right," Claire added, "It'd be like Elisa dating one of Jessie's skater friends. Even if they really did love each other, the status quo would break them apart."

"I don't think that's true." Ryan interjected, "I mean, isn't kinda like what we're all doing right now?"

Everyone nodded in a silent agreement, as they directed their eyes to the screen, where there was now a romantic scene between Andrew and Allison. "You know what?" Jessie interrupted, "I think Andrew and Allison would actually stay together longer than Claire and Bender." To her surprise, there was a general nodding consensus from the jocks.

"What makes you say that?" Tommy asked.

Elisa then answered, "If Jessie and I are on the same page, and I think we are, then it's because they seem less concerned with their social status, plus it seems to be love rather than lust of the forbidden like Claire and Bender."

"See?" Jessie asked, "Pinky gets it!"

To everyone's surprise, Jason then asked, "Do you guys think anything like this could ever happen at East High?"

"Like what?" Justin asked.

"Like, a romance like this that would actually last." Jason clarified. Chad and Taylor looked at each other and blushed.

"I think so." Sharpay said simply. And for the first time in a long time, jocks, brainiacs and drama students alike all respected and appreciated something Sharpay Evans had to say.

* * *

**AN: I actually ended up cutting two scenes from this, so I hope it isn't too short. This week's review question: What was your favorite line spoken by your OC? What was your favorite line spoken by a character other than your OC?**


	5. Hiatus

**AN: This story is going to take an indefinite hiatus.**

**I'm really sorry, but please be aware I am NOT cancelling it, I'm just not going to update it for a while. I've hit a dry spot and instead of trying and trying to rewrite it I'm going to walk away from it for a while. Don't expect any updates until about October.**

**In the mean time, I'm going to try to write a Glee SYOC. There will be no songs other than assignments, so something a bit like this. If any of you would like to submit a character, go right ahead!**

**I again apologize for this break and I look forward to trying to write again in the future!**


	6. Adopt this Story?

Guys….I'm so sorry to say this….I really need to stop writing chaptered fics. I never finish them. I loved the idea of starting a SYOC and then more ideas come to my head and I start forgetting about the other thing I wanted to write. I've thought about putting a no no on chapters for three years now. But after writing that Trez fanfic last night in two hours, I realized that if I was writing only oneshots I'd be way more productive. So, I am now taking a solemn oath to only write one shots or drabble collections from now on – no more chaptered fics.

So, what will be the fate of the stories you've been reading?

**Start of Something Else New** – This one is the hardest for me to see go, and is the one I'd like most for someone else to adopt. If you'd like to write this (and I'd maybe sign on to co-author) I'd be eternally greatful! I am so sorry guys. Really, I love this story so much, and it's the only one I can actually see myself completing. But if I tried to I'd be able to talk myself into taking on more chapter fics, and I'd find myself in a vicious cycle.

**Back To Our Future** – The story I'm the least concerned about, but the most likely to get adopted. If you're interested in taking on this story please let me know!

**A Different Office** – This story barely got off the ground. If anyone is interested in taking this story on, I'd offer to coauthor, because I had a lot of ideas for character development and such (but if you'd like to tackle it alone let me know, too!)

Thank you guys so much for understanding. Please, if you'd like to take on writing ANY of these stories let me know, and I look forward to writing more one shots in the future!


End file.
